Xenonthecat
Backstory Xenon was originally started out as a mass murderer name Razor. Razor, eventually after so many killings, decided to use his powers (see Razor on this page) to make a cat suit and decided to put his soul into the animatronic suit. Razor then formed into the suit which mutates and gives him powers. Soon, Fazbear Entertainment found the animatronic on the door step. The company decided to take the new animatronic cat which they named Xenon. Xenon then possessed the animatronic by putting its life force into the metal. The wires then morphed into veins and muscle. Soon it had teeth, an endoskeleton, and two blue eyes. It eventually used some of the metal to form into claws. The endoskeleton was supposed to be a cat animatronic. Because of this, it took that sort of form.. After Xenon was about to make an escape, a staff member found him... he had to kill the staff guard. Xenon then stuffed the staff into an empty Bonnie suit to hide the body. The animatronic then ran to the front door but ultimately was shut down. Another staff member was in need of wires, so when he found the animatronic he used the some of the wire to use for the electricity power. The body itself was destroyed but the parasite of the animatronic was transferred into that wire. He then some how reincarnates its body and then haunts the restaurant. After about a year or so, Xenon gained unique abilities that gave him the abilities that overcome the basic animatronic AI, such as going only in certain areas of the facility like left to get to the door or crawl into only the right. Since the restaurant is run down you can't notice him but he was always there. Every time you see loose wires throughout the restaurant that's usually him. Xenon is unpredictable. He can hack a camera so you can't see or here in that certain part of the facility. It can also climb on the ceiling like the Mangle and run like Foxy. Since he is a cat-like animatronic endoskeleton he actually tries to pounce on you. What he does to his victims are pretty gruesome such as how he actually slashes you to death. Or he'll use his wire like tentacles and constricts you or stabs you with them. He also can turn into a withered version of foxy but it's rare to see that. No one knows why he would do it either. He does have a full form with a shell. It was blue and had cat like features but doesn't give features telling it as a male or female. This costume does have a tail as well. Eventually, he decided to make the restaurant his home. There he met the animatronics like Freddy and Bonnie. Even though he is friendly he likes to go to the Parts and Service. He is fun as well as creepy. He's much of a lover and had a crush on Katt Cat. But his love currently that he wants is Stiletto the Cat. Retro 8-bit Xenon was rcently seen in a picture where whe's in a small pixel box with his suit and tie on.He seems to have what looks like a child soul in his chest.This might indicate if hes actually a lost child even though the story said he was an adult male who killed himself to avoid prison for his crimes as a cereal killer. Magic age "We have a new character.Hes some cat thing................ I don't know where Fazbear gets these characters from but thiss new thing is just creepy....yet he reminds me of xenon" ~Phone guy After Xenon's rude behavior, the company decided to make him a magician. They got rid of the old costume and made this rubbery furry skinned Xenon. The children love him but the parents think its creepy. It's mostly how he looks at them. Little that they know that Razor's soul has taken over this new animatronic. Tin The Butler formerly owns Xenon since Xenon ask for a job. Weaknesses Even though he sounds overpowered, he's not. To prevent him from killing you you have to use fire to make it melt. But remember, he can regenerate... Another way is to of course close the door to shock him with electricity. Another way to kill him is to pour liquid into his suit. Don't use these all the time or he will learn your moves and weaknesses and kill you. He can't actually die but he will leave you alone. His instinct is his greatest downfall. However, when he became Toy Xenon he became more dangerous. Abilities/powers *Teleportation *DNA cloning manipulation *Wall crawling *Regeneration *Long retractable claws *Sharp canine teeth *Wire tentacles *Sharp string like webbing *Control over metal *Electricity (to a certain extent) *Flexibility *Cat-like abilities *Shape shifting *Small illusions and hallucinations Appearance/Personality Xenon is a custom made animatronic with wires. It is mostly made out of wires and endoskeleton parts. It is a cat like creature. It likes to kill its prey by using its claws. Xenon is like a hunter-scavenger-gather..... always curious. Xenon's eyes are blue with blue cat eye pupils. It's unknown why he kills. Xenon's mind is like a mix of animal and human. So he's smart but uses his instincts too much. He seems social with other animatronics but is often a loner and mysterious. His name is Xenon which mean in Latin stranger which is like him. It also means colorless like his soul even though he is playful in a weird kinda way. Hes an omnivore but would mostly eat meat. Xenon's blood is reddish black. He's very active both in the day and at night. When in suit form, Xenon is very skinny with shiny black fur color. He does walk on two legs but he runs on four legs Behavior "Hello? Hello? Hi! Welcome to your new job as the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All you have to do is check the cameras or robbers and things of that nature. Please don't harm or ruin anything. All you do is sit at an office and just earn money. The reason you're here is that the restaurant is under investegation so we need you to watch the place. All the animatronics are gone for investigating but one is still there. What's its name... Xenon. That's it.............oh um.......Hey, one of the staff told me to tell you to look at the parts in storage room only a few times. They said that the animatronic keeps malfunctioning. Every time a camera looks at it, it seems to... glitch up the system or something. Hes a cat with the glowing blue eyes...Those glowing blue eyes..."~Phone guy '' ''" Um hello...What the heck are you doing?Didnt you here about the robery?6 people dead.......One survived.He told us somthing came after him It was a cat then turn into..........well.....A creature made out of cables or somthing.When i went in to see the animatronics xenon was going nuts...glitching and twitching...he cu one of the other staff gaurds before we could restrain him.....When we try to see any glitches a staff said oid was leaking out..........But it was thick........like blood.Any way ill talk to you about it tomorrow about it."~Phone guy '' ''"Night 3 You made it.....I mean you know.....some people complain how much money it is to do the job.Any way we Just got back back from the repair shop...Xenon was doing glitches agian.I think because we are doing upgrated wireless animatronics it keeps glitching.We had another....incedent.Some ones dog came in the resteraunt and xeno cut the dog up to little pieces...We almost got suied for that.Luckily for us we actually had a rule that no dogs allowed.Xenon seems OK for the most part.Look your probably wondering why whould xeno do this but this isnt the first time xenon has done this..............There was the staff bathroom incedent.........His throut was ripped out..........We needed to shut down the location for years....But were still here...poor but here...........Any way ill see you tomorrow."~phone guy '' ''"Yolo! im just kidding.......Um.....not much to say.Im actually going to have to get xenon destroyed of disassembled.I kinda grawn attatched to the cat but what can i do ya know?Well in going to do that later.First im going to go home and rest.Ok bye......"~Phone guy '' ''Xenon doesn't have a pattern.He just camouflage as wire or will turn into his/its costume form.Once hes sort of near you're office he will change into his wire-like structure.He would pounce elongating his claws and wave his tentacles at you.Then he will slash you to death.All the while doing this mixture of his robotic roar.To avoid this only look at the parts in service room only 3 times.If you do more xenon will activate and will freely rome in the building until he hunt you down.Another thing xenon does as the week progresses he will automatically leave his costume and turn off all the cameras but can be stoped if you close the door,restart the system,or simply leave your monitor then look at it again.When xenon is out of his room you cant see out of the camera until he goes back.Also when you do see him he would watch the screen camera and if you stare at it too long he would jumpscare you and then the camera is glitched so you could only hear him walk away. Relationships Tin The Butler:He is Xenon boss who is..a little...bossy. Stiletto the Cat:Xenon loves stiletto with all his heart. Simon the honey badger:He's his best friend and loves him like a brother. Yarhar the Fox:He is Xenon's go to guy.Only sometimes he is kinda annoying but xenon excepts him. Trivia *Xenon was created by Odd cheese. *Xenon has not yet confirmed which parallel universe or FNaF wiki verse hes in so he is sort of mysterious. *Xenon Is 18–20 years old, but that's only because he reincarnated. *Rumors say that the reason as to why you cant see in the camera in the kitchen in FNaF 1 is that Xenon was the empty costume. The evidence is that the creepy static and in FNaF 2 Golden Freddy had wires hanging out. *Xenon usually only kill for sport, food and defense. *Xenon kills people from ages 16 and up.(So they say)... *Xenon pattern is unpredictable. *Xenon's organs are rubbery flesh. *Thought he can talk he usually makes weird cat sounds. When he does talk he is very calm with a Morgan Freeman-like voice but still sound robotic. *He also has a tail that he can sprout out of his body. *Xenon's teeth are cat-like but his inner teeth are all bone crushing canines. *Xenon loves dubstep. *Xenon was originally called odd sniffle Quotes "I can smell you" "I'm creeping around Right now" "I cant wait To put my claws inside you soft tender flesh" "well look at this......" "Isn't this....Interesting" "If only there was some where you could hide" "When you die ill keep you in my suit so that i will always hold you......." "I'm going to rip your heart out" Gallery WIN 20150128 205249.jpg|Xenon's costume suit|link=Xenon the cat WIN 20150128 193302.jpg|Xenon's foxy costume form|link=Xenon the cat WIN 20150128 180049.jpg|first sketch of xenon|link=Xenon the cat WIN_20150129_202731.JPG|An old drawing of xenon from a long time ago images.jpg WIN 20150131 104231.jpg|Xenon WIN_20150131_121628.JPG|Xenon using this wire tentacles to creep you out and is watching you...... WIN_20150131_195305.JPG|The new xenon suit. WIN 20150131 195305.jpg WIN 20150128 205230.jpg WIN 20150207 184822.jpg WIN 20150207 184811.jpg WIN 20150207 184801.jpg Xenon the cat.jpg Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Odd cheese animatronics